Blue Fire Aura
by Agnes 'Scape
Summary: Twenty years after the war's end, a new generation of benders begins. Their parents saved the world, can they do that again?  Lot's of OC's, but keeping the originals: Maiko, Kataang, Sukka. R&R please 3
1. Chapter 1

Hi : ) This is my first FanFic EVER, and I'm writing it in English. Considering that I am Portuguese, please do not take my grammar errors too serious. Correct me if you want, but don't be mean :P

I remind you that I DO NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender.

Please, please, pleeeeeaaaase, review! I would love to have some opinions! : )

**I. One**

Twenty years passed since the war's ending. The world was finally recovering from the bloodiest war he could remind. The four nations were finally in peace, trying to find the balance they needed to move on. The scars that war left were deep, but hopefully, the Avatar was there to help cure them. It was hard to make people trust firebender's. They weren't welcome anymore. Most of them were executed by other tribes. Others went to prison with no signs of release. Zuko was inflexible on their judgment. Generals, captains, soldiers, all of them condemned to prison. To some of them, the punishment was even worse, with Aang taking their power away, so they couldn't be a threat anymore. And so, after twenty years of reconstruction, Earth could finally sigh from relief.

Besides all the changes that happen globally, there were a few things that changed on particular lives, too. After Zuko's coronation, he married his beloved Mai, which became known as Lady of Fire. They remained pretty close to all of their friends: Suki, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee and of course, Aang and Katara. But due to their different origins, they decided to live in different places. Obviously, the Lord of Fire stayed on the Fire Nation. He and Mai had an heir to the throne, Kripton, and years later, Er'rzulah, a little baby girl, was born. Suki and Sokka moved to Kyoshi Island, and there they constructed their family: after Layra was born, they got married, and had two more girls, twins, in fact: Nala and Yué. Sokka was a little disappointed he could only had girls, but he would soon realize that those girls would be better warriors than any man on the planet. Toph accepted the offer that came from the Earth Kingdom, a high charge, where she was the responsible for the defense of Ba Sing Se, as well for the elimination of all the members of Dai-Li association.

Although being a member of Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee decided to go back to Circus, where she felt free, traveling around the globe. She is still a heartbreaker, but she still hasn't found her man. She's the one who sees Aang and Katara more often, because the pair decided to move on to Katara's pacific water tribe, on the South Pole. Katara gave birth to a big boy named Tizen, an airbender, just like his father, and two years later, to a girl named Agnieska. To their surprise she was a firebender, just like her father.

The kids grew up fast. Twenty years passed in front of them, and seemed only a minute. In one second they were just babys, in the other, they are childs, teenagers, almost adults. Layra was the oldest one, with 19 (almost 20) years old. Tizen and Kripton were now 18 years old; Agnieska was now 16 years of rebelliousness; the twins were now 14, and the youngest was Er'rzulah, with 10. Despite all the friendship that involves their parents, most of them never met. Only Sokka's and Katara's "kids" knew each other, obviously because they are cousins, and they were together… three times in a year?

- Hey Mommy, hey Daddy, hey big bro! – Greeted Agnieska as soon as she walked home on her usual good mood. – So, why are you all with that angry face? Aren't you happy to see me? 'Cause if you're not, I can really walk away aga…

- Sit down! – Snarled Aang. The surprised girl pushed a chair and sited. Tizen and Katara were sited next to her. – Can you explain me, my dearest daughter, why didn't you show up to the commemoration of the twentieth birthday of peace on Earth?

-Because I have absolutely nothing to do with that, you are the Avatar, not me. – She lifted her eyebrows like she didn't care. – The war was over and I wasn't even born. Why should I be on a memorial of the warriors that I didn't know, and at the commemoration of the peace that I've always known? – Aang compressed his lips to contain his fury. – It's stupid.

- You could do an effort to care for everything we've been trough to have the peace you know so well. – Katara said smoothly. – If it wasn't those warriors you despise so much, you were probably never born!

- I don't think you could resist dad so much time, mother. – The girl smiled lascivious.

- Where were you, Agnieska? That's all I want to know. – Aang said, after releasing a sigh and ignoring her last comment.

- I really don't think you want to know, dad… Ok, fine. – Aang was looking at her like he could slice her into pieces. – I was with my boyfriend.

- I asked where you were, and not with who.

Agnieska smiled like a little child when is ready to say something no one wants to ear. She got up, touched her brown, silky, wavy hair in a very sexy, deliberated way, and replied:

- I was on his bed.

BOOM. That sentenced hit the rest of the family like a punch made by the combination of the four elements. Aang was with his mouth wide open, while Katara covered hers with both hands. Tizen stayed static, looking to his little sister like she was a monster. "So,", they reasoned, "every single time she was late to dinner "because she had a work to do for school"…"

- WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? – Aang seemed possessed, creating strong draughts around him, making abrupt gestures, like he was ready to blow up the house or enter in the Avatar State. – DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD ARE YOU? HÃ? YOU'RE JUST A CHILD, YOU HAVE NO MATURITY TO DO SUCH THINGS! AND YOU SHOULD NOT TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR OLDER BROTHER! HE'S GOING TO BE A MONK!

- Dad, _everyone_ does that, they just don't have the courage to say it, like I did. – Agnieska was perfectly calm. She crossed her arms and stared at her dad's grey eyes. – You know dad, do you really think that I believe that you and mom, while on your "journey to save the world", – She used her fingers to illustrate the quotation marks. – you have_ never_ done it? Do you?

- We never did, that's the truth, we were too young, and… - Aang started to blush till his face looked like a tomato.

- Even if you didn't, - Agnieska continued, with a large mean smile on her face. - let's do some counts: Tinzen is eighteen years old, right? Right. He was born two years after the war ended, right? Right. When he was born, mum was sixteen, and you were what, fourteen? Congratulations, you were sooo mature at that time to have a baby! – She made a deliberated pause, staring at a very, very, angry and defeated Aang. - Conclusion, the one who has skeletons on his closet, shouldn't give opinion about them. – No one spoke, which made Agnieska smile radiantly. She started walking to the door, but before she left, she said over her shoulder: – Oh, and Tizen, I know DAD wants you to be a monk, so, take a little advice from your sister: don't try it. You will love sex, and you will never fulfill daddy's dream.

Agnieska stepped out of the house. The day lightened up the mess that "The Peace Day" made. The snow was all dirty with all kind of rejects and objects, there was people sleeping on the ground, and rests of food and bottles everywhere. "So, this is what Dad calls "Peace Day"", Agnieska thought, "I think it's more "Pigs polluting my town Day."".

She started to walk to her boyfriend's house, where she spent the night, when she heard a huge scream coming from her own. A huge scream. It sounded like a really angry Appa, but she knew it wasn't the bison. She knew it came from her dad. The Avatar. She was the Avatar's daughter. She had to be perfect. Her mother tried to teach her that, tried to make her the perfect daughter, a girl to be example for the rest of the world. But she never intended to be that. She wanted to trace her own destiny, not live in her father's shadow.

- Agnieska! – Rashid, her boyfriend, was outside his big snow house, looking at her a little bit confused. – What are you doing here? And what was this scream?

- Oh, that was just my dad. – He putted his arms around her hot body while she was speaking. – It was his reaction, when I told him that we do have sex.

- You said that_, to your father_? – Rashid couldn't believe her. Then, he thought for a second, and he believed. It was Agnieska, after all. – I think I got reasons to be scared, don't you think? I mean, you are not a regular girl, you are the Avatar's daughter and he can…

- STOP that. – She moved away from him abruptly. – Yes, I am the Avatar daughter, but my name is Agnieska! I am what I am, and I'm not going to change just because I have to be an example for everyone!

- Agnieska, I didn't mean to say that, listen…

- But you JUST DID. - She looked at him with her greyish blue eyes full of rage. – You shouldn't be afraid of my dad, in fact. You should be afraid of me.

- What do you mean with that? – Rashid was now looking for her like she was crazy. – Your dad is the Avatar, he can beat you down in a second! You're just a regular firebender!

- NO, I'M NOT! – Agnieska yelled. He couldn't understand, he had never seen her training, he had never seen her… power. – Come with me. – He didn't move a muscle. – It was an order.

She started walking to south, where her father constructed a practice area for the waterbenders that lived there now. Since everyone was released from the Fire Nation prisons, there were a lot of waterbenders everywhere. And South Pole Water Tribe was no exception. As per usual, kids were there playing with their element, smiling and laughing and falling, and laughing again. Agnieska ignored them, for the first time on her life, and turned to Rashid.

- Observe. – She opened her hand and a blue flame appeared on it. She stared at her boyfriends face to see his reaction. He was absolutely speechless. His green eyes were staring to the small dancing blue flame on her hand, like he have never seen that before. Agnieska closed her hand. – So, impressed?

- You're fire is… blue! – He seemed lost. – How… how can you do that? Every firebender has orange fire, not blue!

-If you are shocked by the blue fire, watch this. – She lifted her arm slowly, with two fingers together, and a huge lightning tore the sky. Rashid screamed with the noise it made, and then looked to his girlfriend like she was just a stranger.

- Agnieska… What are you?

- I… I don't know… My fire has always been blue, and I can control it so well, like I have done it my entire life! – She sat on the snow and sadly sighed. – I wanted to tell my dad, but, he's always so busy training Tizen, that I gave up… I use it a lot of times, and when I'm angry, the power grows like a monster inside me… It's so hard to contain him.

Rashid didn't know what to say. He sat next to her and hugged her. And there they stayed for awhile, ignoring that the scared kids went to the village to tell Aang what they just saw.

** .**

**Agnés 'Scape:** Well, that's it, end of chapter one! Please review, I would love to have some support to continue the story. Give me some real opinions, make me questions, whatever, just give me a reason to move on to the next chapter. : ) Love, AS.


	2. Chapter 2

There it is, chapter II Two. I hope you read it, enjoy it and review. Please? I would be happy :)

**II Two**

On that morning, the Fire Nation woke up startled. There were counselors running in corridors, guards screaming all around, furious steps were heard on the entire palace. Zuko and Mai waked up with someone knocking anxiously on their royal bedroom door.

- What the hell is wrong with these people? – Mai was in her usual cranky mood. – The day is only starting, it's sunrise!

Zuko didn't say a word and moved fast to open the door. A servant was on his knees in front of him, breathing with difficulties.

- Your Majesty… My Lord… - Zuko helped him to stand up. – She escaped… She… She ran away… Oh Lord, SHE'S GONE!...

- Who's gone? What are you talking about? – Asked Zuko throwing a concerned look to Mai.

- AZULA HAS ESCAPED FROM PRISON! – Zuko and Mai stared at the servant like he was lying. She couldn't escape. She was supervised 24 hours a day, by two man! How could they let her escape, after twenty years of insanity?

- That's not possible! – Mai said trying to look calm. – She was crazy, over controlled! She could never ponder a plan to escape! And why should she escape, after 20 years there?

- There is one reason, Mai. – Zuko started to walk on the direction of the door. – She knows our secret. She escaped to try to get back the throne.

The Lord of Fire run through the corridor, seeing all his servants moving like decapitated hens. They didn't know what to do. Even Zuko didn't know what to do. He knew Azula wasn't stupid enough to escape from prison and come right to the palace. It would need time for her to appear. She had a plan, for sure, a plan that she studied for twenty years. She was just waiting for a reason to execute it. And that reason was finally drifted to the wind.

- Krypton, wake up! – Zuko screamed while entering in his son's bedroom. – Wake up!

- Dad? What the hell is wrong with you? My girlfriend is here, you moron! – Snarled a very sleepy heir. The blond girl rolled herself on the sheets and ran from the bedroom, faster than an airbender. – What is this all about? You have just embarrassed her!

- Dress up and meet me on my throne. – Zuko was pale and obviously disoriented. It was an expression that the heir never saw on his father. – FAST, Krypton, we don't have all day!

"Dear Aang,

I'm writing this letter to warn you that Azula escaped from prison. My soldiers don't know how, but we will have some information soon, hopefully. Meanwhile, I'm going to travel to the South Pole to meet you. It's a very delicate issue, and we have to handle it in private. I'll be there in two days.

Zuko."

- Azula escaped from prison? – Katara repeated after hearing Aang reading the letter. – How… How is that possible?

- I don't know, Katara, I don't know… But the consequences of that have to be something big, otherwise, Zuko would never leave his throne. – Aang answered with a wrinkle of preoccupation between his eyebrows. – We didn't eliminate all of Ozai's followers. They have to be involved. She could never get out of that place by herself. And the only reason for this escape is the throne of the Fire Nation, Katara.

- Let's think that she only escaped, because she couldn't take it anymore, and wants to have a normal life, after twenty years of payment for her mistakes, shall we, darling? – Katara kissed him gently. – Maybe she is sorry for everything.

The conversation was interrupted for some tiny voices coming from outside the house. Aang went to the window to see what was going on.

- Mr. Avatar! Mr. Avatar! – A small girl yelled louder than the bunch. – We saw blue fire, and, and a big blue lightning! And Agnieska was there, on the practicing area!

- WHAT?

- Oh my god, she is here, Aang! Azula is here! – Katara made a high street with ice oriented to south. – You kids, GO HOME!

Aang flew faster has he could to the place the kids indicated. How could Azula travel so fast? One day on the Fire Nation, and on the next one on the South Pole? That didn't even make sense! Why was she there? To fight him? He looked down, and he saw two figures embraced and sat on the floor. He recognized Agnieska.

- AGNIESKA! – The girl looked up with her face expressing confusion. Aang landed next to her and started to check her state. – Are you all right? Did she hurt you? Where is she? What did she want?

- What are you talking about, dad? – Agnieska replied absolutely lost in Aang's questions. – Are you talking about whom?

- You know who, Agnieska, don't play with me now! – Screamed her father while starting to look around to see if he could find any sign of Azula.

- Dad, I'm not following you. – Agnieska stood up, as well as Rashid. – What are you looking for?

- FOR AZULA! – Agnieska opened her eyes in sign of surprise.

- Is Azula here? – Asked Rashid with fear on his voice. Everyone knew he only dated Agnieska because she's fearless (and absolutely gorgeous), except the girl in cause. Katara arrived on that moment with Tizen, both of them in attack positions.

- Not that I've seen. – Agnieska said very carefully while observing the strange position of her mother and brother. – She is in jail.

- Are you saying that she was not here, hã? – Aang turned his fury to his daughter. – The children that were here with you saw blue fire AND a blue lightning! And NO, she's not in jail, she escaped LAST NIGHT!

- Dad, it wasn't Azula that made the blue fire… - She was finally having her chance to say to her dad how incredibly strong she was. She couldn't believe it! – It was me.

Her family stopped. They froze, to be exact. They were staring at her, like she was the new Avatar or something. They didn't move a muscle for what seemed to be an hour, till Tizen stemmed:

- _You _made the blue fire? – Agnieska said yes with her head. – Prove it! Do it again! Now!

And so she did. First the blue flame on her hand, and then the blue lightning bolt ripping the sky apart. Aang, Katara and Tizen stared at the sky with their mouths wide open, even after the lightning disappeared.

- Want me to do that again? – Joked the girl, interrupting her family's thoughts.

- Where did you learn to do that? – Asked Aang very softly, almost whispering. Agnieska knew it was his way to contain his fury, so she started to step back. – WHERE, AGNIESKA?

- I don't know dad! I have it since I was born, I guess!

- You're lying! – Aang was absolutely out of himself. His voice looked like a snarl, and his eyes were impenetrable. – How could you have it, and never mentioned that to me? You're a liar!

- No I'm not! – Agnieska started to yell too. Her eyes turned slightly into an electric blue, and her veins were visible on her forehead. – I tried to tell you, dad, but you were SO occupied training your favorite son to be a monk, that you never made an effort to listen! – She made a pause, breathing heavily, staring at her father's wide open eyes. – And guess what dad: he doesn't even want to be a FUCKING monk!

Agnieska got out of there running and crying in silent. Rashid followed her, not to console her, obviously, just to get away from there, afraid of what could come. Tizen took a deep breath and said:

- She's right dad. I never wanted to be a monk. – Aang didn't answer. – I just did it because it made you happy, and I didn't…

- Go away. – Aang didn't even look to his son. His voice sounded sad, defeated, almost like a fast hiccup. Tizen followed the footprints his sister left on the snow with his heart broken, leaving his parents alone, in the middle of the training area. – What have I done, Katara? – Aang started when he realized that he and his wife were alone. – What have I done wrong?

Katara didn't answer. She hugged him and kissed him with passion. She knew that Aang needed to think to work things out, and not hear nice words.

**.**

Agnés 'Scape: End of chapter two. So, what did you think? And what do you think that will happen? ; ) Reviews, please, I'm disorientated. xD Love, AS.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone : ) Here's one more chapter that I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the visitors, to all the readers, it made me happy to know that someone actually reads my story : )

A special thanks to Missy M, Harronhermy, and Nkhensani, you made my day look brighter *.* Thanks for the adorable reviews. Later I'll dedicate you all a chapter 3

P.S. I changed the title of the story, because I noticed that there was already one with that title. I'm so sorry, I had no idea. : (

III Three

Zuko's ship grappled on South Pole Water Tribe's quay. It wasn't the kind of ship everyone was used to associate with the fire nation. It wasn't even scary, anymore. It was still made of steel, yes, but smaller and with pretty much less weapons and soldiers on it.

The Fire Lord came down, with his usual hair, and his usual flame shaped crown. He was using a long cloak that made her shoulders look huge. Yes, he was the Lord of Fire, with his usual serious face, and his unmistakable scar. But who was the tiny tot who was coming down with him, smiling and pointing like she had never seen snow before? And why where Aang and Katara with such serious face?

- Aang. – Zuko and Aang embraced strongly. – It's been a long time… God, how changed is this place since I totally ruin it! – They smiled softly. – Oh, Katara… - They embraced the same way Aang did before. – You look absolutely stunning.

- Thanks Zuko. – She blushed a little bit. – Is that your daughter? – She pointed to the not-so-beautiful girl who was afraid to step in the snow.

- Oh, yes, yes, it is. – Answered him a little bit embarrassed. - Er'rzulah, come meet your daddy's friends!

- But dad, I'm afraaaaaaid! – The girl replied like she was about to cry. Zuko sighed and took her up in his arms.

- There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetie. – He said gently. - Snow is a lot of ice, you know? It's just cold, it doesn't hurt anyone.

- You promise, daddy? – Zuko said yes with his head. – Yey, for a moment I thought I would have to make you carry me everywhere!

Katara and Aang looked at each other a little bit surprised. The girl started walking around in circles: she was absolutely weird. Not to mention that he was everything but beautiful. She looked like Mai. Yes, she was definitely a copy of her mother, in a smaller size.

- Where's Mai? – Katara asked while they were walking home, with Er'rzulah screaming and punching snow like she was battling a waterbender.

- We couldn't let the throne empty. – Zuko smiled sadly. – She and Krypton had to stay there, in case of something happens. I took Er'rzulah with me, because I thought it would be good for her to see different things. – He took a deep breath. - So, what about your children? I heard you were training a monk!

- I was, not anymore. – Answered Aang with his jaw really tense.

- And you're girl, Agnieska, the beautiful, where is she? – He tried to change the subject, noticing that there were some family issues about his older son.

- She's missing. – Zuko stared at his friends like he couldn't believe it. But Aang's face didn't leave margin for doubts. – For two days. – Katara made a gesture and the door of their house melted. The guest noticed she was about to cry. – Here we are. This is our humble house.

- Missing? – Repeated Zuko determined on finding out more details. All that he had for response was a hurt look from Katara. – Did you look for her?

- OF COURSE WE DID LOOK FOR HER! – Yelled Aang punching the dinner table with his fists closed. Er'rzulah hid behind her father's mantle. – We looked for her every single second till we saw your ship on the horizon! IN FACT, Tizen is still outside!

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what… what I actually said. – Zuko didn't face Aang. – Can I do something to help?

- You can stop talking about it. It hurts much less. – Said Katara, disappearing on other division of the house.

- Who's missing, daddy? – Aang looked to the girl hidden behind Zuko. His face passed from anger to sorrow.

- My daughter, Agnieska. – He answered with a weak smile. – But don't worry, she'll be fine, she's pretty much older than you, you know? And she's smart, and… - He made a pause to try to contain the tears. Zuko felt his heart breaking on that moment. - …and she's strong, she's… she's really strong… now I know that…

- She will be fine. – Er'rzulah walked to his side and touched his shoulder. – Believe me, I know it! I've seen it.

Aang smiled, with his lips trembling, his eyes full of water. Zuko joined them, and there they stayed for a second. On the next one, the snow door fell and Tizen appeared. He looked tired. Zuko saw that he was an airbender, with the blue arrow tattooed on his shaved head. On one hand, he resembled to Katara, with his blue eyes, and bronze skin. On the other hand, he looked like Aang with eighteen years old: tall, skinny, but full of muscles. And there was another obvious thing: it was visible in his eyes that he didn't find his sister.

- I don't know what to do dad… - He said with subtle desperation on his voice. – I think me and Appa searched the entire South Pole, and no signs of Agnieska…

- Did you find her? – Katara walked on the room, with her red eyes of crying full of hope. Tizen didn't answer, and she disappeared again with a hiccup.

- It's my entire fault… - Aang said smoothly. – I should never have yelled at her. Oh God, I would do anything to go back in time! Anything to have that silly, disobedient, and irresponsible girl back!

- I'm not that irresponsible.

- OF COURSE YOU ARE! – Aang yelled before looking to the person who said that. Then, in a fraction of a second he looked to the entrance of his house, and saw her. She was smiling, with her beauty fulfilling the entire house. – Ag… Agnieska?

Tizen jumped to his sister arms, and gave her huge hug, taking her breath away.

- My God, where the hell have you been? – He asked looking his sister in the eyes.

- I was running from you and Appa. – His mouth almost touched the ground. – I wanted to be alone, and you were always following me. I had to run, of course. – She giggled. Katara came to the division on that moment. She hugged her daughter even with more strength than Tizen did. – Mum… You're… killing me.

- You're alive! You're alive, Oh, thank goodness, and you're okay! – Katara was crying for pure emotion and happiness. – Aang, come hug your kid, right now, Aang. – Aang stood still. – AANG!

- It's okay mom, he doesn't need to. – Said Agnieska entering in the house and staring at Zuko. – Lord of Fire, what a pleasure to receive you in our humble home! – She looked to the little girl that was next to him looking at her like she could bite. – And you must be Er'rzulah, right? – The girl confirmed shyly. – Did you ever saw a bison that flies, Er'rzulah? – She said no with her head. – Really? Your dad is really boring, isn't he? Come with me, I'll show you Appa, I'm sure he's going to love you! – Agnieska stretched her hand, and Er'rzulah held it, with a little smile of pleasure.

- Can I go, daddy, can I? – Zuko nodded with an expression of surprise stamped on his face. – YEY, I'm going to see a bison that flies!

- That's it? – Aang rhetorically asked before his daughter leave the house. – You've been missing for two days, killing us with preoccupation, now you appear from nothing and act like nothing went on?

- What you want me to do? The only person you can blame for this is yourself. I just wanted to be alone, but noooooo, Mr. Avatar has to be ALWAYS in control, right? He has to know everything, where I am, with who, why, when, how longer! – Agnieska looked at her father with a contained fury. – That's my payback, dad, and the payback for sixteen years on your shadow and under your rules! That's over! I'm done with it!

- Well, should I remember you that you live IN MY HOUSE, and for that YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW MY RULES? – Aang stood up so fast he overturned the chair. – Do I? You have always been complicated, always in trouble, always disobeying me and your mother, and now you think you're the Queen of the world just because you have blue fire, and just because you THINK you are mature enough to have sex! – Zuko couldn't believe on Aang's words. Not about the sex, of course, but... Blue fire? But only Azula… - Why the hell can't you be like your brother?

- Aang, Agnieska, please, calm down, we can solve this without all this… - Katara was begging near her daughter. She saw what Aang's last words did to Agnieska. Her eyes turned again to an electric blue, like she could explode at any moment.

- You know what Avatar? – She said spitefully. – You no longer have a daughter.

**.**

**Agnés 'Scape:** So, that's it, end of chapter III Three! :/ I think it could be a little bit better, but, for now this is all I got. I know I shouldn't stop writing at this point, but I wanted to keep the expectation LOL I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE, review, PLEEEEASE. I really need some support :C


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV Four is on! Please review, it will make me sad hav****ing more chapters than reviews! Still, thanks for reading : )**

**This is a ch****apter that I dedicate to Missy M and Nkhensani, here it is, with love, for both of you. Hope you enjoy it.**

**IV Four**

The barn was cold. Or let's just say that even for a firebender was cold. On that night, like on purpose, came a huge storm of snow, and the barn wasn't the best place to be warmed up. But she had no choice. In fact, she was with Appa that had a really fluffy and hot fur, to compensate the fact that she couldn't make a fire. Since Appa's lost days that he couldn't stand it.

- It's okay Appa. – Agnieska said calmly while stroking his head. He grunted in return. – I don't mind at all.

She lay down on his back and sighed. The words she said to her father were strong, and she knew that she broke his heart, but, it wasn't her fault. All she wanted to hear was an apologize, but no. He attacked her again. They would never get along. She wanted to cry, but it was too late for that. It was like she was never his daughter…

- Agnieska? – The girl recognized Er'rzulah's voice. She stood up in a second, and took her inside. – Thanks, but I didn't need your help to cross the door. – Agnieska lifted her eyebrows. Her first impression about the kid was right. A liar.

- What the hell is wrong with you? – Agnieska said spitefully. – It's a snow storm out there, young girl, you could get lost and die frozen!

- I'm fine. I know the path. – She answered simply. – So, this is Appa, hã? – Appa licked the girl, letting her full of drool. Er'rzulah laughed. – He's really nice. – She turned her dark eyes to Agnieska. - Listen, I need to talk to you. As you can see, I'm not the girl I pretend I am, in front of everyone.

- I noticed that the first time I saw you. – The older girl answered scrutinizing Er'rzulah's face. – You looked at me in a way a kid usually don't.

- You're smart. – Agnieska smiled. – Perhaps you know why me and my dad are here? – The girl was opening her mouth to speak, but Er'rzulah didn't let her. – No, it's not because Azula escaped. – She smiled after seeing that Agnieska was intrigued. – It's because we need your dad's protection against her, which is not the same thing.

- I'm listening. – The brunette sat down, and with a gesture invited the little girl to do the same.

- What I'm about to tell you, it's a secret that only the royalty knows. – She made a pause. – And royalty means me, my mom, my dad, my older brother and my uncle Iroh. – Agnieska didn't move a muscle, she didn't even blink. – The thing is pretty simple, but it has enormous consequences. – She made a bored face. – A tea would help to break this creepy environment. Anyways. Look at me Agnieska, what do you see?

- What do you mean?

- I mean that I'm not a firebender. – She sighed, and Agnieska did the same thing, but not for the same reasons. – And my brother isn't one either.

Both stayed in silent for a moment. For Agnieska, it was pretty clear what was going on, and Er'rzulah knew she understood the point of the question, but gave her time to analyze everything before speaking.

- All the Fire Lords of History were firebenders. – Started Agnieska looking straight to the child's eyes. – There's no way you can be a Fire Lord without the power of fire. If you don't have it, and your brother doesn't have it too, so… There is no heir to the throne after Zuko. – Er'rzulah was listening to Agnieska with a smile of pleasure. – And that's when Azula comes in. – The narrator made a sorrowful look. – If Zuko dies, she's the direct heir to the throne. She escaped when she discovered the secret. This is her last chance to be the Lady of Fire, and her last chance to…

- … finish what my grandfather didn't. Yes, that's it. – Completed Er'rzulah satisfied. – She wants to kill my dad. She wants to restart the war. Is that a new for you? – Agnieska said no with her head. - That's when you come in.

- Me? What the hell do I have to do with that? – This time Agnieska wasn't following.

- Let me explain you. – She putted herself comfortable and sighed. – I have visions, ok? – Agnieska opened her eyes like she was seeing a ghost. – Yeah, that's right, I can see the future… sometimes. What happens is, on the night Azula escaped, I had a dream where I saw my dad laying on the floor… dead. – Agnieska gulped silently. Er'rzulah didn't show any sign of emotion. – Along with my dad was my brother, my mom, and I. – Even Appa didn't move a muscle. All they could hear was the storm outside. – And sitting on the throne, with us dead on her feet, was Azula, with a creepy smile on her face… I looked around and blue flames were everywhere, destroying the planet. I heard screams, children crying, desperate people yelling for help… And no one was there to help.

- That's… That's awful! – Agnieska felt a shiver only for trying to imagine the scene.

- Yes, it is. – Er'rzulah confirmed like it was nothing she hasn't seen before. – I told my dream to Iroh, he's the only one who knows about my visions. And now you, of course. – She looked at Agnieska with tenderness. – He told me to ask to travel with my dad, maybe the journey would give me clues or more visions… And he was right, like he always is. – The brunette wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest of the story. – When I saw you this afternoon, entering in your house, I had a vision. – She made a pause and smiled. – I saw peace on the Nation of Fire, I saw Azula dead… next to your feet, and you… you were sitting on the throne.

Agnieska stood still, like a rock. She felt like Er'rzulah threw something to her head, what made her feel really dizzy. What was that suppose to mean? She knew, Er'rzulah knew, but Agnieska didn't want to hear, and Er'rzulah didn't want to say.

- You will have to travel with me to the Fire Nation. – Said the youngest girl, trying to not get straight to the point. – We have already arranged an excuse for you to go.

- WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE DECISIONS FOR ME? – Yelled Agnieska putting herself on her feet with a jump. – WHO SAID I WANT TO GO?

- I'm afraid you have no option, my dear. – Er'rzulah stood up as well. – Have you ever thought for a moment, why only you and Azula have blue fire? – Agnieska didn't answer, and her heart started to beat furiously. – Well, if you don't, I'm going to give you a little light. One day, long time ago, your dad, the Avatar was entering on the Avatar state, when Azula attacked him, and killed him, for a few moments, till your mom saved him, blá blá blá…

- I am… - She was afraid to conclude the story. - … part of her! – She looked to Er'rzulah absolutely lost. – The fire stayed on my dad's body and… passed to me!

- Brilliant. You are brilliant. – Joked Er'rzulah. – That means, that your destiny is bounded to Azula's destiny, and you cannot run away from it. She will eventually find you, because, only defeating you she's free to assume the throne. You have her power running on your veins, which makes you…

- … a possible heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. – Agnieska had a serious and determined look. – What do you want me to do?

- For now, I want you to keep this a secret, including my undercover. – She smiled radiantly. – And, I want you to come to the Fire Nation.

- Isn't that dangerous, I mean, all the targets on the same place?

- It would be, if you weren't there. – She suddenly hugged Agnieska. – You are our ultimately protection. Believe me, your dad won't be able to do it.

- Why not? He's the Avatar, he could defeat Azula so much easier than I!

- No, he couldn't. You will soon know why. – Agnieska feared for her father, but she was even more afraid to know what Er'rzulah knew. But the little girl read her thoughts. – Don't worry, he will be fine. So, Iroh received my letter with everything I told you here, and he made up a plan to get you to the Fire Nation. – She smiled. – He wrote a letter to my dad, that he is going to receive tomorrow. On that letter, my uncle says that he found a way to make Krypton a legitimate heir to the throne. He's going to say that, if my brother marries a firebender, he can assume the throne peacefully. And plus, he's going to refer to you as a good choice for the "mission".

- No, you didn't say what I just heard. – Agnieska felt her blood boiling.

- Oh, yes I did. – Er'rzulah laughed. - Tomorrow you will be denominated has "Prince Krypton's fiancé".

**.**

**Agnés 'Scape: well, that's it, end of chapter IV Four. I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE, review :S ****May I ask what's your favorite character? I would like to know, just for curiosity :P**

**Love, AS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here I am again: P And here it is another chapter for all of you, chapter V Five. Again, because I will never get tired of saying this, THANK YOU to all my visitors, all the readers and, obviously, to my reviewers. You're the reason of all of this : )**** Thank you so much!**

**V Five **

- Remember: - Started Er'rzulah for the tenth time since they left the barn a few seconds before. Zuko ordered her to get Agnieska that slept there, with Appa. – Act like you don't know nothing, refuse to go, make a scene, and no one will suspect our marvelous plan.

- Listen, I still have a question. – Agnieska grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. - I really don't have to marry your brother, do I?

- Of course not! – Agnieska sighed for relief. – Unless you want to.

On that second, Katara opened the snow door trying to look happy. She invited them in with a gesture and hugged her daughter before letting her in.

- Mom, what's wrong, why are you like that? – She tried to sound convincing. Er'rzulah was already with her childish face on, sitting on Zuko's lap like that was the best place on Earth to be. – Oh, it's a family reunion and you actually invited me! I'm _so_ grateful.

- We have important issues to talk with you. – Aang said in a contradicted mood. – Have a sit, young girl.

- I don't need to sit, Avatar, but thanks for your kindness. – The girl answered, noticing the fury she aroused on her dad. – Shall we continue?

- Agnieska, you probably know why I am here. – She nodded. – My sister Azula escaped from prison…

- What a great prison you have.

- … and she's probably planning something to get back the throne. – Completed the Lord of Fire spitefully. – The reason why she only escaped now, after twenty years, it's pretty simple. My kids aren't firebenders.

- That's your payment for marrying Mai. – Agnieska replied pretty serious. – You had no reason to marry her, Zuko. – Everyone stared at her with a mix of incomprehension and surprise. – I didn't want to say this in front of your_ lovely_ daughter, but your wife isn't beautiful, she's cranky, has no sense of humor, and, to complete the package of "why you shouldn't marry her", she is not a bender. – Aang and Katara's mouths touched the floor… literally. – You knew this could happen.

- I married her, because I loved her. – Zuko felt a big punch on his heart after Agnieska's words. – And I don't regret that. Even if my kids aren't benders, I still love her, and my duty is to find an alternative to this… inconvenience.

- Inconvenience? Say that to Azula, she's never been happier, I believe.

- YES, it's an inconvenience. – Spited Zuko with his tolerance reduced to almost zero. – And, by the laws of the Fire Nation, you can actually solve this problem pretty quickly.

- What problem? Your marriage?

- ENOUGH with that, Agnieska! – Aang yelled, with his eyes closed and his eyebrows arched.

- You're the Avatar, not my dad, you cannot make me shut up, _or can you_?

- Agnieska, please. Hear what Zuko has to say. – Katara asked with a peaceful voice. It was a thing that motherhood did to her. She was more patient than she was before. – Please.

- I want to ask you, to marry my son, Krypton. – Said Zuko before the impertinent girl could say something else.

- Shouldn't _HE _ask me that? – Agnieska made a gesture with her hand like she didn't care. – My answer would be NO anyway, now that I think about it.

- You have to. – Aang said so softly, that it was hard to hear him. – You're a firebender, you can actually save us from another war, without shedding blood.

- I thought that was your work, you know, _the Avatar thing_, save the world and blá blá blá…

- Does that mean that you're going to be my sister in law? – Said Er'rzulah looking absolutely fascinating, even her eyes were shinning. She was a great actress, no doubt. – And does that mean that you're going to wear a wedding gown? Oh, you will look absolutely stunning, you know that Nieska?

- My name is Agnieska, and besides, there are millions of firebenders that would easily accept… Should I say,_ your_ proposal? – The girl looked at Zuko with her eyes half closed. – So, why me?

- Because you have an advantage. – Zuko smiled provocatively, knowing that he would probably piss Agnieska off. – You're the Avatar's daughter.

- Oh, so that's it, you are all mistaken! – Agnieska laughed. Damn, the girl was persistent. – Serious, for a moment, I thought you were actually talking about me getting married with a Prince I have never seen before! But no, you're looking for _the Avatar's daughter_, but he never had one, as far as I know!

- WILL YOU STOP THAT, AGNIESKA? – Yelled Aang absolutely furious. He was sick of his daughter behavior, sick of her little games, her attitude, her EVERYTHING. But mostly, he was hurt by her tough words "_you no longer have a daughter_". Katara knew that. She knew it was killing him inside. The remorse he had for being correct with everyone except with her, and the conscience that he was too late to change that. – You WILL leave with Zuko to the Nation of Fire, as soon as possible. And you WILL marry Prince Krypton. You can write that.

- I don't have paper right now.

- I'm sorry, my dear. – Katara looked with tenderness to her gorgeous daughter, while caressing her face. – I know this isn't the future you pictured for yourself, but, till we capture Azula, this is the safest choice we have. I'm sorry my love, don't think it will be easy for me, your brother and your dad to…

- You mean the Avatar.

- _Your dad._ – Repeated Katara a little impatient. – It's not going to be easy for us to have you so far away… We love you, but we know that you _must_ go. Do you understand, Agnieska?

- No, I don't. That's why I'm not going.

- Oh yes, you are. – Said Aang, strangely determined.

- Who's gonna make me? HEY! – Her hands suddenly were tied up behind her back, with strong handcuffs made by pure rock. – THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! YOU COULD CHALLENGE ME, BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO PLAY DIRTY, DIDN'T YOU, AVATAR!

- I'm not going to waste my time with you Agnieska. – Aang said, without any expression on his face. - You know as well as I do that you cannot beat me. Say goodbye to whoever you want to. Zuko is going to leave South Pole Water Tribe in an hour. And you're going with him.

Aang only released Agnieska from her handcuffs when the ship sailed away. After Katara packed her belongings, she said goodbye to her, to her brother, and Appa. She didn't even ask to say goodbye to her boyfriend. She realized that he had never been important, only for a few moments of pleasure. And about her father, he didn't even appear on the port. He released her from distance.

Once on the sea, Agnieska and Er'rzulah smiled to each other undetectably. Part one of the plan: done.

**Agnés 'Scape: End of chapter V Five! I hope you enjoyed, 'cause I really did! :P Give me opinions, please! I would love to know them, to make my story better : )**

**Please, review : Love, AS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI Six, it's on guys! I swear you're going to like it :P please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW! **

VI Six

She entered by the gate, and suddenly, all the music and all the screams stopped. Everyone was staring at her, like they had never seen a girl before. That was not truth obviously, the problem was they were not counting to receive such a beautiful princess.

Her hair was straight and brown, like chocolate, and was balancing on her back, slightly touching her hips. Her eyes had a strange color, a mix of light blue and grey; her lips were rose and her body was involved on a beautiful tight and white dress, what highlighted her beautiful tone of skin, and her skinny, curvy body.

Agnieska wasn't afraid. She started to cross the crowd with Zuko by her side, and suddenly, everyone was on their knees and head on the floor to salute her. She saw Krypton far away from where she was walking, but she knew that she was suppose to meet him there, in front of everyone.

- Nervous? – Zuko asked, watching Er'rzulah running fast to her brother's arms.

- No. – She answered with her head up high, to make her position clear. – I'm not afraid of a Prince that isn't even a firebender.

- Shut your mouth. – Said Zuko, threatening her with his eyes. – Someone can hear you.

- So what? – She replied looking calm as an angel. – The person who _really _shouldn't know about this knows it.

- Still, I would prefer that you'd keep your mouth shut.

- Why are you always turning your back to this situation? – She continued, like she was only talking about the weather. – You avoided me the last two days we passed on the ship when I seriously wanted to talk to you! Don't you think we are in a mad situation that needs some discussion?

- I think that if you stay out of all of it, we'll be fine. – She felt the anger growing on her chest. – You just need to marry my son, what do you want to discuss about that? You're wedding night?

- You know that that's not it! – She said on a lower voice. They were now climbing up the stairs of the palace. – She won't stop just because your son got married, and you know that Zuko! I want to be part of your plan to fight her!

- What plan? – He smiled like it was a joke.

- Don't play with me Zuko…

- Zuko! – The Lady of Fire came down and hugged her husband right after a huge kiss. – I'm so glad you came back!

- Me too, dear. – He answered with tenderness on his eyes and then looked at Agnieska, and Mai followed him. – I present you Agnieska, your son's future wife.

- Pff, you said that like you actually believed that Krypton is going to marry her. – She turned her back at a very angry Agnieska.

- So it's true what they say. – The beautiful young girl replied. Mai looked over her shoulder with no expression on her face. – Lady of Fire, besides being ugly is absolutely rude.

- And who are you to make such a statement? – A lightning of anger passed through Mai's eyes. – Oh, let me guess, you are Katara's daughter, aren't you? Now I know where that terrible education came from.

- You just say that because you're jealous. – Agnieska lifted an eyebrow and spitted the words: – You know that your husband always loved my mom. Too bad she didn't want him, or I would be pretty ugly as you all are.

- What the hell are you doing there looking at each other? – The prince came forward, and that's when Agnieska realized that she was mistaken. She realized that Krypton took all the good genes of his parents, because he was a mix of both of them, but absolutely gorgeous. In fact, Agnieska would dare to say that she had never seen such a handsome guy in her entire life. Black and untidy hair, like a surfer; golden eyes (and muscles!) like his father and a pale ton of skin, with male lines tracing his face, he was absolutely... – Would you all come up and finish all this crap? I'm done with all this theatre. Bring the princess and end this up.

Mai, Zuko and Agnieska looked at each other very quickly and followed Krypton to the palace yard. There were a few members of Zuko's counselors, Er'rzulah, Iroh, and of course, Krypton. The counselors made a bow with their head, and stared at Agnieska. She felt Krypton doing the same, so she tried to look calm, waiting for Zuko to introduce her.

- See, I told you she was gorgeous. – Said Er'rzulah pretty damn loud, and smiling to Agnieska, with double meaning.

- My name is Krypton, Princess Agnieska. – The Prince said stepping forward to kiss her hand. – It's an honor to have you in my palace. – He looked her in the eyes a little bit distracted. - Now, if you all excuse me, I'm late. My girlfriend is waiting for me.

The prince simply turned his back to everyone and got in the palace almost running. Agnieska did not move a muscle. She didn't know what to do besides keeping her composure. He did that to piss her and his dad off, but she was almost certain that it was all Mai's idea.

- It's so nice to finally meet you! – Iroh came on her direction very slowly, and with the help of a cane. Seeing his difficulties, Agnieska walked on his direction, making a bow before looking in his eyes. – Aang's daughter! My God, you're even more beautiful than your mother! I thought that was not possible, but I guess this old carcass can be wrong sometimes.

- The pleasure is all mine, Admiral Iroh. – Agnieska replied with a big smile.

- Just Iroh, please. – He called Er'rzulah with his finger. – Shall we drink a tea together? – Both of girls nodded. - I'm so sorry for the prince's behavior, he is a little bit like his father, you know? His stubbornness, his temper…

- I'm pretty aware of that, Iroh. – She blinked to him. – But first, I have to conquer the heart of my future people. – She turned her back to everyone on the yard, and faced everyone that was out there, waiting for a moment that did not happen. – Dear people of the Fire Nation: - She started, the loudest she could. – I am Agnieska, the Avatar's daughter, the girl who has to marry to your rude Prince, that didn't even accomplish the royal protocol, and didn't even tried to be polite by staying for a few moments with us. – Everyone stared at her with interest, except Mai and Zuko: they were petrified. - I want to make myself clear: I am not a princess of this land, so please, treat me like I'm one of you. I'll be pleased to represent you all one day, and I promise that I will make you proud. But not now. – She made a pause. – I must warn you, that I only do what my conscience dictates me, even that if I have to break some rules to do that. With this in mind, I hope you all enjoy the party that the Fire Lord prepared in my honor. Have a good day.

At first the silence still remained. But one second later, like a wave of a tsunami, the crowd went wild, screaming, yelling, throwing things to the air, calling Agnieska's name, jumping, all at the same time. The girl smiled, and looked to Iroh and Er'rzulah, who were also smiling.

- Let's have some tea. – She simply said before starting to walk to the interior of the palace.

- She's brilliant. – Whispered Iroh to Er'rzulah's ear. – She's absolutely brilliant.

**.**

**Agnés 'Scape:** So, end of Chapter VI Six, I hope you enjoyed it. : ) From now on, you will start to realize some things that happened with the original characters on those twenty years. I'm sure you don't want to miss that :P Till there, review! xD

Love, AS.


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is, chapter VII Seven. Please review. I'm lost in my own ideas –' I really need support and some opinions.**

**To you, my dear Nkhensani, and for you dear Harronhermy, that have been inspiring me and making me movin' on. Thank you so, so much 3 I could never forget you Nkhensani, so, there's another chapter dedicated to you and Harronhermy.**

**VII Seven**

- Did you hear what she said? – Mai looked a little (just a little!) bit possessed. – She spoke to OUR people, talking bad about OUR son… AND THEY LOVED HER!

- Yes, she made a good speech, and besides, you know that Krypton's behavior wasn't correct. – Zuko answered, warming up his bath water a little more. He looked at Mai, sited on the bed, and made a gesture, inviting her to join him. She refused with a mad look. – C'mon Mai, it's been four days since I left…

- Did you see her? – Zuko knew perfectly she was talking about Katara. When Mai refuses his "invitations" or it's because she is _very_ pregnant or because she remembered to be jealous.

- Of course I did, she's _married_ with Aang, and Agnieska's _mom._

- How is she? Still beautiful? – Mai was looking to his eyes, with not-so-good-hidden sadness on her own.

- She's older, like we all are now, and she's… different. – Zuko remembered the words he told Katara: "You look sunning.". She did, in fact, but he couldn't say that to his wife. She would die, wondering what he could have done with her on the night he stayed on her house. And as per usual, nothing happened.

- What the girl said… - She continued, referring to Agnieska. – Is that truth? Did you love her? – He got out of the bath looking pissed. – DO NOT run away from this, Zuko, tell me the truth, for once! You denied it for twenty years and I believed you, but I'm not so certain of that anymore!

- Yes, I denied you that for twenty years, and I still do! – He answered absolutely annoyed. – No, I did not love her! I always loved you, what the hell, are you going to ask me that again and constantly on the next twenty years? I'm sick of it!

He dressed himself in silent, and Mai did not say a word. She knew she was pushing him to the limit, and that she needed to stop. Twenty years of doubts can make anyone go crazy.

- I'm sorry Zuko, I… I think I was mad because you didn't take me with you on that stupid trip. – She said gently and with regret on her voice. She watched him going in the door direction. – Where are you going?

Zuko leaved without a word. He was afraid that if he said something else, the truth would come out of his mouth. Yes, he was once deeply in love with Katara, but he only realized that when he was already married to Mai, and found out she was not the person he wanted to see every morning, every day, till he dies, by his side.

- Did Zuko tell you something? – Asked Iroh taking a gulp on his tea. Agnieska answered a simple no. – Well, I will have to be more persuasive than you. – The girls laughed. – So tell me, how is Aang and Katara?

- Good, I believe. – Iroh read problems on Agnieska's eyes.

- She's mad with her father. - Er'rzulah and her big mouth. Agnieska looked at her furious. – She doesn't talk to him, and he didn't come to say goodbye to her. The end. More tea?

- I guess it was my entire fault. – Agnieska said, and the others noticed she was going to start to tell the story. – When I was younger, my father thought I was not a bender. And I wasn't, I guess. So, he started to train my brother to be a monk, the plan he had for him since he was born. – She sighed. – When I was about thirteen, I discovered the blue fire that lived inside of me. I told my dad I was a firebender, and he replied "Good for you." At the time, I thought every firebender had blue fire, till I turned out fifteen, and some random firebender passed by my town, and showed me some tricks. – She smiled with sadness. – I asked him if all firebenders had orange fire, like he did, and he said yes, of course, fire is orange, duh! I was petrified. I tried to tell my dad, but on that day he was too upset, for a reason that really doesn't matter. – She didn't know if anyone on that palace knew about it. – He didn't care, and then, he just continued to practice with my brother. That killed me of pain, and so, I began to act like a furious teenager, rebelling myself against everything he believed in. And so here we are now, when all I wanted was that he trained me.

- Well you remind me Krypton. – Said Iroh slightly smiling. – I'm pretty sure you know he doesn't want to marry you. – Agnieska nodded. – Well, he does know that this is a plan, but his girlfriend appears to be a firebender too. So, he can't understand why he has to marry you, and not marry her, if both of you are firebenders. Let's just say that he is a little bit cranky since he got the message, two days ago.

- I believe he's not that cranky anymore. – Er'rzulah said with a mean smile. – Since he saw Agnieska, everything changed, I guarantee you.

- But about that training, - Iroh said very calm. – I could actually do something for you. I'm old, but my techniques can be helpful, so, if you're interested I can…

- YES, Iroh, YES, I want you to train me! – She screamed extremely excited. – Can we start tomorrow?

- But of course, I mean, you're the one who decides… Princess Agnieska.

- I'll be there cheering for you, with my annoying childish voice. – They all laughed at Er'rzulah's comment.

- Let me ask you, why do you do that?

- Because it would be worse if they discovered that a ten year old girl has a mind of a sixteen year old teen. – She sighed. – And this way I don't call too much attention to the fact that I have visions. I would be an even bigger target than I am now, if people knew I can see the future… sometimes.

Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

- Yes? - Er'rzulah stood up and opened the door. It was a guard, standing on the other side, with his eyes on the roof.

- I'm sorry to bother your Highness, but the dinner is ready, and everyone is waiting for you, Admiral Iroh and… the new princess. – He declared, a little bit uncomfortable. – Lord of Fire Zuko ordered me to…

- Yes, we are already going! We almost forgot that… thing. – Exclaimed Er'rzulah with her noticeable tiny and sweet voice. She looked back and saw Agnieska helping Iroh to stand up. – You're free to go now, whatever your job is. Oh, and for the record, it's Princess Agnieska. – The guard blushed hard. – And with that I mean that Zania was never a princess, and now she's definitely not one. She is. – She pointed her finger to Agnieska. – Now, move!

The guard disappeared on the corridor almost running, his armor doing creepy noises. They walked out of the room, moving on the direction of the party saloon, where were supposed to be every important family of the nation.

- Who's Zania? – Agnieska asked.

- You will have the pleasure to meet her now. – Iroh said softly. – She's Prince Krypton's… hum, should I say girlfriend? Because he's engaged to other person now…

- Oh, so _there is_ a girlfriend after all. – The princess tried to hide her disappointment. – Where am I going to sit? She's probably going to be by his side…

- Don't worry, if she is, I'll take her out of there. – Er'rzulah smiled maliciously. She hated Zania, and put her on the limits of her patient was her favorite hobby. They went down the stairs slowly and opened the big door made of wood. Everyone was already sited and talking livelily. The three entered the room in silence, and as soon as people realize that they were finally there, they stopped talking and stared at the new addition to the royal family.

- She _is_ by his side. – Said Er'rzulah with a strange happiness. Zania was sited next to Krypton that was on his father right side, and in front of his mother. The table was too large though, so they could talk about anything without being heard. – ZANIA! – The blond girl looked on the princess direction and the fear was reflected on her green eyes. She had a short ponytail, and her composure was obviously from a rich family of the Fire Nation. – Please come sit next to me, I had some creepy new dreams and I want you to tell me their meanings!

- Er'rzulah, I don't think this is the perfect time to… - But the girl was already with tears on her eyes, and everyone knew that when the little princess cried, it could take a day to shut her up. Zania was full of rage, and looked at Agnieska like a bad kitten. – Okay, don't cry sweetie, I see two sits over there, come with me…

Krypton observed the scene in silence. Then, he observed his future wife. She was more beautiful than every single lady on the room. He felt a weird feeling of happiness to have her company during the dinner. He observed the way she helped his uncle to sit, and then graciously moved on to his side, and sited like a ballerina.

- I'm sorry for my behavior this afternoon. – He started, not sure if it was the best issue to talk about. The girl didn't show any expression. – I notice that you get along with my sister, and my uncle. That's pretty admirable.

- Why do you say that? – Agnieska looked at him with an angel face.

- Because those two are really close, and no one have ever entered on their, should I say… group? – He blinked to someone on the other side of the table. Agnieska didn't need to look to know that that blink was to his girlfriend.

- Well that can only means I'm different, perhaps, special.

- Is that a hint? – She smiled. – Listen, I got nothing against you, but you must know that I don't intend to leave Zania, even after our marriage… I'm in love with her and, I think you will understand that.

- Of course, that was actually a topic that I wanted to discuss with you. – Agnieska replied, with the taste of venom on her tongue. Krypton nodded. – If you will have a mistress before, during and after our marriage, I suppose you don't mind if I have one too.

Krypton didn't move a muscle. Was she telling him that she had someone besides him? That was something hard to swallow. He was the prince! Why couldn't she fall in love for him instantly like… every other girl on the planet? And be faithful to him, like a good wife?

- Sure. – He angrily nodded. – Why not.

**.**

**Agnés 'Scape: **I hope you enjoyed my dearest fans, I'm not in a good phase to write, I'm sorry. I'll try to compensate you on the next chapter. Thank you for reading.

Love, AS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's been a long time! Here I am again to give you chapter VIII Eight, hopefully you'll like it. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and of course, to all my visitors : ) I'm glad to see so many!**

**So, this chapter, and probably on the upcoming ones, I'll be a different narrator. You are going to see some references to you, the reader, and some comments made by me : P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**VIII Eight**

Agnieska spent most of the evening talking to every single man on the salon, and every single man of the salon spent the evening flirting her. Of course she noticed that, but, as a princess-to-be, she needed to show absolutely zero tolerance to that. After all she was engaged, right?

Well, _you_ probably know Agnieska pretty well by now, and you know that that was not the reason for her don't return the nice comments, the malicious smiles, etc. The truth is, she didn't find any guy attractive, compared to Krypton. Now, think what you want, my precious reader.

Krypton spent the evening with Zania, but, his mind and most of the time, his eyes, were focus on Agnieska's gracious moves, on her gracious denials to her admirers, her gracious hair, her beautiful eyes, her unbelievable body… Sometimes he didn't know where his mind was already.

All the guests were intrigued with the sudden engagement of the prince, especially Nish. Nish was a very successful entrepreneur on the "fashion world" of the Fire Nation. In fact, she was the one who made every single dress Agnieska has now on her royal closet. And there is no need to say that she was not intrigued with the news, but absolutely furious, because she was Zania's mother.

So, after hours of observing her absolutely stunning figure (she thought this one with despise) walking around the room, she stepped forward to meet her.

- Excuse me. – She said with a fake smile on her face. Agnieska greeted her with the Fire Nation bow. – I'm so pleased to meet you my dear. You know, - A servant passed by them with a salver full of glasses of wine. Nish took one and drunk a small quantity of the red liquid. – I am the genius behind all the beautiful dresses on your closet.

- Well, I didn't look at them yet, so forgive my ignorance. – Agnieska replied with an angel expression on her face. – But I'm pretty sure they will be fantastic.

- Yes, but honestly, I don't remember to make the one you are wearing now. – She arched her eyebrows like she was doing an effort to remember.

- Oh, that's because it came from the South Pole. – Agnieska smiled. Behinds Nish, for a second, it seemed to her Er'rzulah was trying to say something with dissimulated gestures. – My mom made it.

- Oh, you don't say… I think it needs… - It was something she wasn't counting. The stupid old lady threw the glass of wine to her WHITE dress, making a huge red stain on her stomach zone. - … Color. Yeah, red, is definitely your color.

- What have you done? – Er'rzulah came on Agnieska's rescue. She was static, looking a little bit confused, a little bit… calm. – You are a… witch! You did that on purpose!

- No I didn't, my dear, it was an accident. – Nish lifted her eyebrows, like it was obvious that that _was in fact_ an accident. On this point, everyone was looking to them, pretty quiet, only the music continued to play. Nish turned her evil smile to Agnieska. – I'm so sorry, I am so, so sorry… what's your name, actually?

- For you, - Agnieska made her crystalline voice resound on every place of the saloon. – it's Princess Agnieska, future wife of Krypton, the heir to the Fire Nation throne. – Nish suddenly lost her smile, and compressed her lips furiously. – There is no problem with this. – She pointed to the red stain. - I believe I have plenty more dresses embroidered with pure gold on my closet. I just have to go upstairs and choose one. So, excuse me.

As soon as she leaved the room, on her usual gracious walk, Zuko and Er'rzulah followed her. Everyone remained in silent, till Mai ordered to the musicians to play the music louder.

- That… That… ARRRRRR! – It was the first thing Agnieska said when she entered on her bedroom. – Who the hell does she think she is to do that?

- Zania's mother. – Zuko said, entering on the room with his youngest daughter. Agnieska's mouth touched the floor. – You have to be careful, not everyone loves you.

- Oh, and you decided to say that, AFTER my dinner was ruined?

- Listen, I just want to say that, right now_, our_ people are on the streets celebrating your arrival. – He smiled softly. – They made a party on your honor and they don't want nothing in return. But inside this castle, things are pretty different. Everyone wants the power, and right now, you're the one who has it.

- But why does everyone needs to be so fake, or mean? I'm not even a princess… yet!

- Well, you're right, you're not a princess… - Zuko looked at her like a proud father and started to walk on the door's direction. – But you sure acted like one. – He stopped on the door. – Now, get dressed, we are all waiting for you.

He leaved the room, leaving the girls alone. Agnieska was speechless, and Er'rzulah noticed that. She tried to hide it, starting to get her dress off.

- He is right.

- Have you ever gone to a party of your people? – Agnieska asked with her eyes glowing, and ignoring her comment.

- No, we are not authorized to leave the palace. – She answered. – Besides, everyone would recognize us, and it would be chaos.

- Well, it's dark outside—

- Don't even think about that! – Interrupted Er'rzulah with an exasperated face. – You heard my dad, they ARE waiting for us downstairs.

- Why don't you want to come? – Agnieska grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. – It's way more fun than this snob party, believe me, I've been in quite a few on the South Pole. There are all kinds of people, with talents that you cannot imagine!

- I don't know, my dad would be pissed…

- Well, we'll take care of that when we come back! – Agnieska smiled maliciously. - Besides, I thought you were a rebel…

- YOU are making me a rebel! – Both of them laughed. – Ok, let's go to that stupid party.

They changed clothes, and took all the jewelry, opting for a black cloak. They looked like civilians, and it wasn't hard to escape from the palace. When they passed the big wall, they discovered that Zuko was right. There WAS a party out there. And it was huge, with flames, music, shows, and even firework. The girls smiled and ran to the middle of the crowd.

**AS: End of chapter : / Hope you enjoyed it! Please, read and review : **

**I don't know when I'm going to update again, so take care, my Lil' Scapians! :)**

**Love, AS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm updating sooner than I thought LOL Hope you are happy about it! So, please let some reviews, I'm getting sad for your silence xP**

**Para os meus compatriotas, deixo aqui uma mensagem de OBRIGADO por lerem a minha história, e um apelo para que deixem reviews, me mandem mensagens, etc., EM PORTUGUÊS, ia ser um sonho. É tudo bem vindo : )**

**IX Nine**

It was pretty late when they went back to the palace. The party was already over, as far as they could see, and the silence was the king of the atmosphere. Their steps were echoing while they passed through the door throne and turned to their left, where the stairs were.

They giggled, remembering the great hours they passed on the city. They danced with so many different people, they talked for hours with those same people, they watched the fire shows, and they ate homemade cakes, thirty times better than the ones they usually eat on the palace. Er'rzulah never had so much fun on her entire life.

- Where have you been? – Krypton said softly, but his voice sounded like a drum, which made Agnieska create a wall of blue fire in front of her and Er'rzulah. – What the—

- You idiot! – The girl insulted making the flames disappear with a gesture of her arm. – You scared me! I could easily _burn you_, if I decided to play on attack and not in defense! – She grabbed Er'rzulah's arm and started to climb the stairs with an annoyed face. - _Idiot_.

- Where do you think you're going? I was talking to you! – He followed her. – Hey, wait! – He grabbed her free arm and pushed her to him. Their faces were inches from each other, which made Er'rzulah smile maliciously. – You… are… - They were staring at each other's eyes, like that was the most wonderful place to look at. - … so…

- Disobedient? – Mai's voice made them jump, and broke the moment. Er'rzulah was already by her side, with her childish face on. – If that's what you were trying to say, you're right. – She gave Krypton one mad glance, but worse was the one she threw to Agnieska. – What the hell crossed your mind, you disgraceful creature? You killed us all with preoccupation, and shame! You left us hanged, waiting for someone that never came!

- I didn't want to go back to that party.

- Well, you're a princess, now, aren't you? Do you think you can do everything you want just because my husband decided that you are the perfect girl for my son? – Seeing that Agnieska didn't have an answer, made her smile of pleasure. – Obviously, you're not. You are not a princess, and you'll never be one. Just like your peasant mother.

- Mom… - Started Er'rzulah pretty softly, after seeing Agnieska's eyes turning to an electric blue. – Maybe you shouldn't say things that way…

- Why shouldn't I say the truth? – Mai continued with a superior voice. – And the truth is they are not meant to belong to the royalty, my dear.

On the next second, that passed _really_ fast, all that they could see was Agnieska's fist involved with pure blue flames punching the wall on her left, making a huge hole on it. Everyone stayed static, even the girl, who was breathing heavily.

- Agnies—

- If you say one more word about me _or_ my family, - The girl interrupted spitefully looking mad as hell. - I swear that the next thing I'm going to punch is your face.

Agnieska woke up on the next day a little bit confused. She was starting to wonder if was only the blue fire that connected her with Azula, or if there was something more. Could she ever inherit her temper too?

She was afraid to step out of the bed. Mai was absolutely furious with her, and at the same time, absolutely scared. She would probably consider her as "dangerous" and absolutely "crazy". Agnieska had to admit that that was not far from truth.

She got up, and opened her wardrobe. Wow. It was unbelievable. Her clothes had lots of shapes, colors and accessories. No wonder Nish was pissed. Her daughter would never use such things.

She picked one that reminded an odalisque. It was red, with only a top and some kind of large pants, both of them made with silk embroidered with silver line. She added then a diamond necklace as well as a thin bracelet. Wow again. She looked fantastic. She caught her hair in a big ponytail, and yes, she was ready to face anything.

- Good— - Krypton was outside of her bedroom's door waiting for her. As soon as he saw her, he lost his ability to speak.

- Good morning.

- My dad wants to see you.

- Of course. – She answered noticing on Krypton's superior face. – Is he on the throne?

- He's the King, where do you think he would be, Lady? – He said spitefully. He didn't like to see her so pretty. She was going to capture all the attentions, and once again, _his own attention_. And for seconds, his mind didn't mind at all to marry her. This was happening too many times_. _– Now move. You're late, as per usual.

They went downstairs, to the big hall where in the end was the door that leaded them to the throne. Krypton entered like everything was his, with determinate steps and a serious face. After the usual Fire Nation bow, he got down on his knees. Agnieska pretty much imitated him, but with her usual ballerina steps and her gracious moves.

Zuko was sitting on the throne, with a soft smile on his face. He didn't seem angry at all. But the snake on his right side was for sure. Mai's hands were perforating the majestic chair she was sat on, and her arched eyebrows were the proof she was ready to explode.

- I heard you wanted to talk to me, your Majesty. – Agnieska said with a fearless angel voice.

- Indeed. – Zuko got up and started to walk on her direction, with a gentle smile (_gentle smile? Wasn't he supposed to reprehend her?_). – You left the party without even saying goodbye. That's really rude for a princess, you know that, Agnieska?

- Yes, you're Majesty, but I thought—

- Well, if you do know that, next time you want to leave the castle, warn us first, is that ok for you? – Agnieska looked Zuko in the eyes. He was right in front of her, smiling and stretching his hand for her. – Very good, you are dismissed. – She got up with his help and made a bow, smiling back. - Krypton, you come with me.

Agnieska got out of the throne room without even look to the Queen, or, making a bow to her. Oh well, once a rebel, always a rebel.

- So, are you grounded? – Er'rzulah was waiting for her on the entrance. Agnieska shook her had in denial. – Well, you're welcome, honey.

- You spoke with your dad? – Agnieska opened her eyes pretty much, after Er'rzulah nodded. – You're awesome! – She hugged the girl strongly. - Thank you.

- I just told him the truth, and he nodded, and hugged me. – They started to walk to the huge garden that the palace had on the back. – I think he sees that I'm happier. Possibly he saw some changes on me… - They got out of the palace, and stopped, staring at the beautiful view they had in front of them.

- Wow. – It was a garden full of green glass, and flowers with different colors on the corners. On the end of it, there were lots of trees and a lake with water lilies and by the sound, there were frogs too.

- And he's right Agnieska. – Continued Er'rzulah. She sees the garden every single day of her life, so, it didn't surprise her any longer. - Since I've met you, I'm different. And I got to thank you for that… You're like a sister to me.

- Oh, Er'rzulah… - They hugged strongly again. – That's exactly how I feel about you. I would never stand this whole thing without you. So… - She smiled radiantly. - … sister, let's find Iroh, because I really want to practice firebending.

- Practice? – Er'rzulah seemed shocked. – You can beat Er'rzulah only with the thing you did yesterday night! You BROKE that wall with a punch!

- See, that's what I'm afraid of.

- Afraid of what, my dear? – They turned towards to the voice.

- Iroh! – The girls hugged him like they haven't seen him in a year.

- Well, well, I see that you've missed your old carcass. By the way, Princess Agnieska, you look stunning with that outfit. – He smiled with tenderness, while she blushed hard. – And I heard that you are teaching some… interesting ways of rebellion to my little niece. Isn't that right?

- Well…

- Oh well, we were actually needing some adventure here! – He said energetically. – Since the war's end this place is kind of boring… Not to mention, the rules that the _Queen made_ after she got married. That was the worse part…

- My mom did rules for this Nation?

- Yes, my dear Er'rzulah, but that's an issue to talk with a cup of tea, not now. – He started to walk slowly to the fluffy grass. The girls walked by his side. – So, where were we?_ Oh_, I remember: what are you afraid of, my dear?

- Well, I bet you heard what I did last night, to a certain… wall. - Iroh nodded smiling with pleasure. – See, I usually don't do _those_ things… I just… Lose control for instants and, I don't actually respond for my acts, because that person isn't me…

- And you're afraid that the evil spirit of Azula is inside of you, am I correct?

- Yes! – She never thought he would understand, but again, Iroh knew exactly what was on her mind. He had that gift, and he was good with it.

- Well my dear Princess, your problem is not Azula. – She lifted her eyebrows with surprise, as well as Er'rzulah. – Your problem is your dad.

- My… what?

- How can her dad be related to that, Uncle Iroh?

- Have you ever heard about the Avatar State? – It was a rhetorical question that left the girls almost dizzy with the association. – There you have the explanation.

- It makes sense, Agnieska! – Exclaimed Er'rzulah, absolutely fascinated with the discovery. – You inherited the Avatar State, or something similar to it! That's awesome! Can you imagine the power that you have?

- No. _(-.-)_

- That's great, because you're going to have an idea right now. – Iroh sat on the garden bench, with Er'rzulah's help. Agnieska stood still, like she didn't understand what he wanted. - C'mon, let's see your bending. Show me what you got, Princess Agnieska.

**AS: So, that's it, end of chapter IX Nine! ****Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I get some reviews :X Please? The time of my life isn't perfect to write, so, I'm not quite sure, when I'm going to update. Till there, take care Lil 'Scapians : )**

**Love, AS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Lil 'Scapians, here I am again to bring you another chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy. R&R, please!**** : ) R&R, please, please, please, R&R, pleeease! Enough? : P**

**X Ten **

She was a type of firebender he had never seen before. He knew she was gracious like a swan, but he never thought she could use that on firebending. Worse: he never thought being a gracious firebender would work out. But it did.

Agnieska was executing a kind of a dance, with precise movements, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, with a concentration he had never seen before. She was a mix of a gymnast and a ninja! Again, the worst part was, the blue fire was three times more powerful than his own. AND SHE WAS DANCING! Or something.

The blue fire obeyed her so much, that sometimes she created some kind of sculptures without even notice. There wasn't one single sparkle that she didn't control, and that, wow, that was amazing… She reminded him… Aang on his greater days.

- So, what do you think? – Iroh was so lost on his own thoughts that he was caught on surprise. He smiled gently and stood up, pretty slowly, with Er'rzulah ready to help him out.

- I think you do not need my advice, my dear. – Agnieska didn't show any kind of emotion. She was just staring at him, with her heart pumping on her chest like crazy. – You are, by far, the best firebender I have ever had the pleasure to meet. So, anything, I could possibly teach you, would probably ruin your performance.

- Really? – Her eyes were glowing like two blue sapphires.

- Yes. Really. – Iroh made a pause. – Now, let me ask you, have you ever fought against someone? – The girl lost all her glow and shook her head sadly. – Oh well, I guess we need to find you some guinea pig**. **For today, you are dismissed.

- Agnieska, I have to say you rock girl. – Er'rzulah said with her eyebrows lifted and an impressed smile on her face. Iroh laughed along with the girl. – Not even my dad is that good. – The older girl made a bow. – So, let's have some tea, shall we? I'm dying to know the laws that my mom made.

- - - - - _(Fifteen minutes later, with a cup of tea, on Agnieska's bedroom) _- - - - -

- SHE DID WHAT? – Er'rzulah stood up in a jump, looking absolutely furious. Agnieska and Iroh looked at each other in silent. – How could her do such thing? And why did my dad let her?

- Your mother is pretty persuasive, I assume. – Mocked Agnieska with a malicious smile. Iroh sent her a reprehensive look. – Just kiddin', just kiddin'.

- What motives did she have to forbid any contact between royalty and normal people? – The other two shrugged their shoulders. – That's why I never passed the big wall.

- That's why she was so mad when you and I decided to celebrate my engagement outside. – Iroh nodded. – We broke her rules.

- Oh, and the "princess/prince can only marry a prince/princess or someone with a high charge on her/his own Nation" thing… Her idea too. – Er'rzulah was red of fury. They couldn't even see her lips, she was compressing them like… wow. - That's why she is so mad with Agnieska's and Krypton's engagement.

- Another rule. – Agnieska smiled. – I'm such a rebel.

- And, I know a few rules that she imposed to your own dad. – The girls immediately stared at Iroh with curiosity. – But I'm not quite sure if you should know.

- Oh, c'mon, now you got to end it, there's no way we are going to stay on ignorance! – Protested Agnieska with a smile. Er'rzulah nodded more than once, maybe three hundred times in only on second. – Please?

- Well, I guess there is no harm if you keep this a secret… - The girls made a gesture, pretending they were zipping their mouth. Iroh laughed, he perfectly knew that Agnieska would rub what she was about to hear on Mai's face on the next opportunity. He didn't blame her. Actually, that's what he wanted. Release Zuko. – Your mother actually forbade Zuko to travel to the South Pole…

- You don't say. – Er'rzulah made a sick face. – I never met daddy's great friends that lived on the South Pole because he promised mom he would never go there. Great. – She turned herself to Agnieska. – I've always wanted to visit that place, know the Avatar. My dad told me all the stories they passed through the war. God damn, even Krypton wanted to go there, but there was always an excuse! Why didn't she want us to go there, Uncle?

- That's an easy question Er'r. – Said Agnieska with a confident smile. – It was because my mom, Katara, lived there. You know, you're mom is jealous of her since… always.

- I can't believe she would forbid us to go there just because she was jealous of a crush my dad had long time ago, that's childish.

- Actually, it was not just a crush, so unfortunately, I must say Princess Agnieska is right. – Added Iroh incapable of looking Er'rzulah in the eyes.

- Wait, wait, wait! – Er'rzulah pointed her finger to Agnieska. – My dad_ loved_ her mother? – She opened her eyes in surprise when both of them nodded. – Well, that's awkward.

- It's not awkward. It's _normal._ – Agnieska said starting to tidy the cold tea. – But he now does love your mother; otherwise he would never stand being with her so much time. You know… Your mother is a snake. A _naja_, to be exact.

- She's not that bad. – Iroh said pretty serious. – She just needs to be in control of everything. She's insecure. So, she acts like this, and my nephew tolerates her behavior. He didn't love her at first. But he built a love with her. He learned how to love her, and they are happy now, so, that's all that matters.

- What really matters is that we really need to destroy these laws. – Said a convicted Er'rzulah. – They are not interfering with my life for now, but they can interfere, if I fall in love with some random guy, so…

- You seriously don't have to worry about that! – Iroh laughed loud, letting the girls' static, out of context. – Agnieska will take care of that before you blink!

- I love your sense of humor.

- Well I must go now. I have some… issues to take care of. – Said Iroh standing up with Er'rzulah's help. – Thank you, my dear. You two behave, okay?

They watched him went away from her bedroom. Iroh was old, with more than seventy years, they believed. It was wonderful to see he still had an open mind and his well known common sense. An amazing person.

- So, I think it's time for you to explain me what happened on the corridor last night. – Said Er'rzulah with a malicious smile.

- What? The punch-the-wall thing? I have already told—

- No, the you-almost-kissed-my-brother thing. – Agnieska blushed and gave her a mad glance. – Well, I was there, _in case you didn't notice._

- I would never kiss him.

- Why not? He is pretty much handsome than your snow boy toy.

- That's not the point. – Agnieska sighed. – I don't want to fall in love with him, really.

- That's silly.

- No, I mean it! – She stood up and walked to her bedroom's window. – He loves that girl, and seriously, I'm not a home wrecker. And I sure don't want to make part of a love triangle!

- And if he falls in love with you? – Er'rzulah came to her side and looked her in the eyes.

- He barely knows me, dear. And when he gets to know me he will run like a girl. – Both of them laughed out loud. (_LOL_) – I am _really _mean. And I suck at relationships.

- Well, people change. And that almost kiss was the proof. You two are falling for each other, even though you barely know him, and vice-versa. – She smiled radiantly after Agnieska rolled her eyes. – Believe me. I know it. And Krypton feels it.

**.**

**AS: End of chapter. He is kind of boring, I know, I'm sorry, not in the best mood for writing. Sometimes things really don't want to go well, isn't it? Everything goes wrong, crap. : (**

**Hope I can update soon in a better mood, and with all my life fixed up. You can expect lots of fights on the next chapter. Or, I guess you can : P Please, please, please review, my dears.**

**Love, AS. **


End file.
